Code: KISS
by Loneflyer-DellaRobbia
Summary: one year later after supercomputer is shut down. XANA makes his Revenge. Aelita's life is on the line. serious OxA oneshot. read on to find out what happens.


Code Lyoko: The Kiss

Foreword

All information, including airport information, flight numbers, and locations, are legit.

This is an unusual and intense OxA oneshot so all y'all JxA shippers, divert your attention to another fanfic. Thanks. - Loneflyer-DellaRobbia

"All passengers bound for Paris Orly Field on Air France flight 4252, please begin boarding now." The PA system blared. Odd had taken two weeks off with Aelita to take a very romantic vacation at Corsica, France, and now was flying back with her to Paris. He daydreamt of the sweet times that he had with her, as he led his princess through the near-empty line. They were soon checked in, and he led her down the small entryway, with his hand gently placed on the small of her back. They walked out on to the tarmac, where the Air France Airbus A-321 was promptly waiting for the couple. He had bought first class tickets for them both to enjoy. As they walked aboard, the warm welcome of the crew made them feel better about returning to Kadic. As they settled in for the two hour flight, the aircraft taxied out to runway 16L/34R and roared off into the northern skies.

"I Love you, Odd," Whispered Aelita, as she curled up in his arms.

"Love you too, princess.'" He said as he kissed her cheek, which made her blush rose.

"You know, Odd Darling, I always wondered what it'd be like to actually fly on earth, just like on Lyoko, and you, my prince, have made it happen. Thank you."

Odd savored the moment as he wrapped his arm around Aelita, cuddling her on his chest.

He knew that he had to confess his everlasting love for her, and that he had an apparent foot fetish, especially for ballet flats. (She was wearing ballet flats at the time.) He left that thought, just as dinner was served, a "plutôt délicieux" meal, with a center-cut filet mignon with linguini and Alfredo sauce, a side of tiramisu and sparkling champagne. Since there was only three other passengers in economy on this flight, Odd decided to play a little prank on Aelita. (Don't worry, the curtains are closed, and lights dimmed.) He kept his hand behind Aelita's back, and slowly crept his hands up to find her bra clip, and took a deep breath, and unbuckled it, leaving her full breasts exposed, which made her jump.

"ODD!" yelped Aelita

Odd just giggled at the though of the fact that he had done such a deed.

As she buckled her bra back on, Odd dozed back into a snooze, in which he dreamt of being with his princess at Rondinara Bay, the most pristine white sand bay of all, where, he, and his princess, was unwinding away the stress in the beautiful sunset. He awoke to an angry shout, and stumbling on the ground, from whom? A very familiar voice, but not Aelita's, no. it was a guy. He turned around to find Ulrich, but soon did he find out that it was a polymorphic clone. The clone had Aelita, his princess in a headlock; he immediately pounces on the clone, but misses. The clone pulls out a razor sharp knife, and holds it up to Aelita's throat, threatening to kill her if He didn't give up the source codes to Lyoko. "Get him, Odd, Aelita pleaded, I'll be okay" but it was already too late, the clone had already drew blood. He scored her neck, causing her to bleed. He was furious. He grabbed the clone's arm, disarming it, but inevitably slashing his own face in doing so. The clone loosened his grip on her, kicked open the cockpit, knocked out the pilots and put the plane into a steep nosedive. Odd sacrifices his codes by seizing the clone and recovers the plane by pulling up to a slow climb. The backup crew bolts in to pin down the clone, and land the plane. "Are you alright, princess?" Odd said with a worried voice.

"I'll be fine" Aelita said, holding a gauze pad up to the wound.

"I thought that I'd never be able to hold you again," Odd whimpered as he held back the tears of that thought.

When they arrive at Orly field, they immediately head to the factory (being that Lycee Lakanal, the real Kadic is only ten minutes from Orly.) she calls up the rest of the gang, and tells of the bad news. "Xana's back." echoed through the gang's minds. Jeremie found out that Xana had activated all the towers on Lyoko, via his super scan.

"This is impossible!" Jeremie exclaimed. A blue box popped up that was from Franz Hopper, with a codebox that said, "to unlock the reason behind this recent XANA attack, please unlock the message below." He took a wild guess and pounded in "SCIPIO" and voila, a whole stream of code unfolded, which interpreted into "Odd…Contact..clone…codes…gone…XANA…activation…all -towers/end" and then, his computer blankscreened, leaving only a text, saying "go to the tower in ice sector, 76 degrees west, dead ahead, enter Code: KISS, it'll deactivate the towers simultaneously from the source code stolen from Odd.-Franz P.S. Thank you Odd, for saving my daughter's life." The warriors were immediately virtualized into the ice sector, where they could clearly see an activated tower ahead, but it was guarded by four megatanks, one on each corner, a wall of bloks, two tarantulas, three Krabes, and Kolossus, all waiting to slay the team. "Let's do this!" exclaimed Ulrich as he plunged his katanas into the tarantulas. Yumi, on the other hand, gorged her tessen fans at the Wall of Bloks, dismantling it with ease. The megatanks were now on the chase for Odd, Aelita, and William. Odd followed Aelita into the tower, as to receive his codes, back, William stayed behind, and easily cleaved the megatanks in half. Odd and Aelita levitated together to the second platform, hand in hand. As they entered Code: KISS into the tower, nothing happened, and then the Kolossus did its damage onto the tower by knocking against it. Odd whimpered in fear, and whimpered "Aelita, I may never see you again." And he knelt down, levitated her right foot, he savored the moment; his fetish came to reality, he's about to kiss a young, beautiful girl's foot. He sighed, and gently kissed it. And immediately, of all the things they tried, this had deactivated the tower, and thus, the mighty Kolossus collapsed, again, crushing Ulrich beneath it. Tower Deactivated.


End file.
